


I want you to stay with me

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Victor has just one request





	

Victor’s request had come from nowhere. Yuuri had not known what to think when the man had turned to them after everyone had started to leave the temple in order to ask Yuuri to come with him to the rink. He had thought he had understood.

Both of them loved to skate, he had assumed Victor had something he wanted to show him, or wanted to correct Yuuri on something. He had never expected the slow walk through the town nor the way Victor kept smiling at him. He had grown apprehensive with every step.

Then of course being told not to move, just stay at the edge and watch him. As if Yuuri could do anything else. Victor knew how much of a fan he still was. Just because Victor was his coach and they had gotten closer. He flushed a bit thinking about just how close they had gotten, but the fact remained that at the heart of him he loved and was inspired by Victor’s skating. It would never change.

Still the nervous look sent to him made Yuuri anxious. Victor was never nervous before skating no matter what he did. He admitted to his weaknesses well enough especially when training Yuuri. Calmly explaining he did not have nearly the same amount of stamina that Yuuri did. The anxious way he checked his hair in the morning and how Yuuri had to watch his jokes before Victor melted into a miserable puddle muttering about his age.

Honestly both of them had come a long way. He with rediscovering and exploring himself. Victor with the same… and they had gotten closer and closer. Victor had yet to answer to the media and his fans and even Yuuri himself about whether he was going to stay on as Yuuri’s coach for another year and make Yuuri win again or whether he was going back to compete.

Yuuri had not found a way to bring it up either. As badly as he wanted to know the moments between himself and Victor were so nice and simple. So beautiful he wanted to hang onto them without them being tainted in any way.

Victor still looked slightly nervous as he stood by the radio and all that did was drive up Yuuri’s own nervousness. “You remember how it all began?” Victor asked softly. “You lost you were in a slump… I thought you were rejecting me. That you hated me but then I saw that video and your body, your movements, your feelings just reached out to me…” Victor chuckled. “You make music with your body and it’s impossible to look away I just had to come and…” He exhaled and shook his head. “I want to show you something right now, right here. I’ve wanted to for a while but right now is the perfect time.”

Victor raised his head to look at Yuuri and Yuuri could only look back and nod. A smile came to Victor’s lips before he pressed the play button to skate to the centre of the rink. It was when the strains of ‘Stay with me’ began that Yuuri felt his eyes open in shock even as he watched the familiar routine.

Except it was different it was so different what he was watching was amazing but the feeling, the need, the look in Victor’s eyes. If he had not been standing behind the separation, he knew he would have gone to Victor. His heart skipped as he watched and listened.

Victor had always managed to find a way to surprise him. Yuuri smiled when Victor reached to him while he skated. The tension he had not known he was carrying melted away.

X

“I wanted to show you that earlier.” Victor murmured after he skated up to Yuuri when the music finally faded away. You deserved to see it and I wanted you to know that performance just now… Victor reached to touch Yuuri’s shoulder. “It is all for you.”

“Victor…” Yuuri had no words. Well actually he did. “Merry Christmas.” He smiled, he got to witness the surprise of Victor’s face before he leaned forward to kiss the other man. It was hard leaning over like he was but with the kiss Yuuri’s brain was melting away because Victor had caught on quickly.

He got it, that was why they had come back to the rink where the video went viral. He got what Victor was trying to say. The kiss was his answer but when he managed to separate himself from Victor he would use his words… that was if he were able.


End file.
